Dr and Mrs Niles Crane And Everone Else
by poseygirl2009
Summary: Daphne's mom is finally out of the Montanna and for the first time in a year and a half they have the entire apartment to themselves...Almost.
1. Chapter 1 A lovely view and our own room

Chapter One-A lovely view and our own room

"Well that's the rest of me things. Me taxi should be here now." Mrs. Moon then hugged and kissed her daughter and son-in-law. "I want to thank you for putting me up this last year and a half."

"Oh it was no trouble at all." Niles lied.

"Yes mum. We sure will miss you." Daphne also lied. As they were standing beside Daphne's mom Niles then took Daphne's hand just waiting for the moment when she would walk out the door and they would finally be just Dr. and Mrs. Niles Crane.

"Well good-bye see you later." Mrs. Moon had said and left and closed the door. Niles then pulled his wife in for the biggest kiss he has ever given her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then sighed as they pulled apart.

"Oh my, has this really happened is she gone?" Daphne said as she stroked her husband's hair.

"Yes my love, she is gone and we are free." Niles then pulled her hand to the fainting couch., and then sat in the middle of the couch. "And there is something I've been wanting to do." He then patted his lap motioning her to sit across his lap. She put her arms around his neck smiles knowingly at him.

"What's that's Dr. Crane? Make love to your wife on the couch?"

"No kiss my wife on the couch. Without someone saying something about it." He then pressed his lips to his wife's and they stayed that way for a long minute. Finally Daphne pulled Niles down with her on the fainting couch. Suddenly during their attempted intimacy. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh who the bloody hell can that be." Daphne then straightened up and went to answer the door pulling Niles by the hand with her. She then opened the door and there stood Frasier and Martin. "Frasier Martin what are you two doing here?"

"Well our apartment has some damage done to it thanks to Mr. Handy man over here." Frasier said indicating Martin.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that Your apartment has bad wiring." Martin said.

"So would it be ok if we stayed with you until everythings done?" Niles and Daphne just looked at each other.

"Well how long do you thing it would be?" Niles asked

"Just a couple of days. They said it shouldn't take very long." Daphne then nodded her head defeated.

"Ok you can stay with us." Just then both Martin and Frasier brought in there stuff. Niles then took Daphne's hand and lead her back to the fainting couch. "Don't worry honey. It will be only for a couple of days. And just look on the bright side we still have our bed."

"I suppose your right." Daphne then kissed Niles on the lips. "I guess if you put it that way it won't be so bad." Daphne then fell in Niles's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2 A lovely view with a pull out

Chapter Two-A lovely view with a pull out couch

The living arrangement was discussed. Martin would sleep in the guest bedroom since he can't use the steps and Frasier would sleep on the pull out couch. All was settled and everyone was happy…almost. Everyone was just about the go to bed. Daphne and Niles had their pajamas on and looked forward to going to bed. Just as they were about to shut the light off there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" they both said. Frasier then came in but with his eyes closed.

"Are you two descent?" He said

"Of course we are." Daphne said rolling her eyes. "We don't do it every bloody night." As usual Daphne was very frank. That was one of things Niles loved so much about her. "What do you need Frasier?"

"Well it's about the couch. You see it's really hurting my back."

"Well we're sorry Frasier but that's all we have." Niles said. And then it happened.

"Well maybe we can switch." Niles and Daphne just looked at each other.

"Are you saying Frasier that you want us to sleep on that uncomfortable pull out couch so you can sleep here in our bed which we have been sleeping in since we have been together?" Daphne had stated and then Frasier had a glee in his eyes.

"Well if you insist." Just then Niles and Daphne just looked at each other again and had stared out in space. The same way they did when Daphne's mother had announced that she needed to stay with them.

"I cannot believe that we are sleeping on a pull out couch the first night that my mother is out of this house." Daphne said as she slept on her side and held Niles's hand as it is wrapped around her waist. "A year and six months and we still do not live by ourselves."

"I know darling." Niles said as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"You know what is even worst. We were married a year out of those eight-teen months." Niles then turned her around to face him.

"Well sweetie it won't be long and we will have the entire apartment to ourselves and then we can…you know." He started to kissing behind her ears. "Make up for lost time." Just then Martin came in from the from the guest bedroom toward the kitchen.

"Gees do you guys have to do that on the couch of all places." Just then Niles let his head fall on his wife's shoulder and Daphne rolled her eyes in frustration.

Two weeks and fourteen sleepless nights later…

Niles and Daphne both walked into Nervosa in the afternoon. They walked in holding hands looking around so that they didn't see anyone they knew. They thought atleast while getting coffee they can have sometime alone with each other. "Do you see any of them?" Niles whispered. They looked all around and then got a table by the window. They then sat side by side and motioned for the waitress. "I will have a double latte and what will you have darling?"

"The same and can I also get a blueberry scone also." The waitress left to get their order. "Niles I forgot what sleep is like. Do you remember what it is?" Niles then looked as if he were in thought.

"I have no idea. Let's ask Roz as she comes in." Daphne then lays her head on Niles's shoulder and he pulls her in around the waist looking like he gives up.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Roz how are you doing?"

"Great I just had the best sleep I've had in years." Daphne then dropped her head on her husband's shoulder again.

"Oh great even Roz is having better sleep then we are and she has a five year old"

"What how come your not sleeping?" Daphne and Niles just stared at her.

"Are you telling me Frasier and Martin are still living with you?" Niles and Daphne just nodded very sleepily.

"Not only do we have to sleep on the pull out but we to listen to there bickering and whining and Frasier's singing in the shower. Daphne and I have not slept since they showed up on our door step." Niles said.

"Oh no." Daphne then saw Frasier out the window. Frasier then comes in and but only to see Niles and Daphne for a moment.

"Oh hi guys. Listen Dad and I are going to be gone for the weekend and that means that the two of you have the apartment all to yourselves tonight. Look I just came here to tell you that. So I hope you guys have a good weekend."

"Well try. Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Niles says as both of them fake smiles.

"Well I'll see you in a couple days."

"We will too." They both then rub off their fake smiles and lean on there elbows.

"Well there you go. There's some good news you have your apartment to yourselves."

"Oh the apartment isn't ours." Niles said with a smirk. "You sees it hasn't been ours since we said 'I do'. It also hasn't been ours since Daphne said 'yes' to my proposal." Niles then let out a frustrated whine. "Remember Daph the plans on moving in together? Those plans had left when Daphne's mom came in." Niles then gets even more mad thinking about everything. "And now Mrs. Moon is out of the house and now here comes my family. No we're no longer Dr. and Mrs. Niles Crane. We are Dr. and Mrs. Niles Crane and Everyone Else." Daphne then pulls him into her arms. Roz then got up and went to the counter.

"Look Niles we both need to relax and sleep. Why don't we go back home since your dad and brother won't be there." Daphne then massages his shoulders. "First I can use our favorite massage oil and we can give each other a nice massage." Niles then looked at Daphne lovingly.

"I suppose your right." He then takes Daphne's hand "Ok come on." They then walk out of Nervosa and to their apartment.


End file.
